Forbidden Love Between Light and Darkness
by PurplePrincess15
Summary: Bulma and Vegeta are lovers from two totally different worlds,Heaven and Hell. What will happen when they fight through the obstacles of their relationship? Will their love be strong enough? This a BV romance. Please read and review
1. Default Chapter

Hi everyone! This is my first B/V fic. I actually wrote this last year in my English class. Oh and Vegeta is OOC. He's actually sweet. If you don't like to see Veggie as an affectionate person, I suggest that you don't read any further. Well for now, enjoy! Please read and review!  
  
Disclaimer: Sorry, I don't own DBZ or its characters, they belong to Akira Toriyama  
  
Forbidden Love Between Light and Darkness  
  
Prologue  
  
Once there was a beautiful angel named Bulma. Her father was the servant of God and  
  
she was her father's helping hand. Being only nineteen, Bulma always  
dreamed of  
  
finding love. One day, she would find the man she was looking for in the  
most unlikely place.  
  
But that time was coming soon..............  
  
Author's Note: It looks like Bulma's life will change sooner than expected. Will Bulma finally meet the man of her dreams? Or will she make the biggest mistake of her life? Stay tuned. The next chapter we will meet our favorite prince, Vegeta. Please review, thank you! 


	2. Darkness Revealed

Hello again! This chapter is gonna be interesting. Well, enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: Sorry, I don't own DBZ or its characters, they belong to Akira Toriyama  
  
Chapter 1: Darkness Revealed  
  
Bulma wandered in the beautiful forest of her homeland, Heaven. It had wonderful lakes, animals and exotic flowers. Her exquisite blue hair blew in the calm winds as she sat by the lake, touching the crystal clear water. Suddenly, a dark shadow behind an oak tree. "Who's there?" she whispered with fear in her innocent voice. No one answered. Bulma made her way to the oak tree and saw the most breathtaking creature she had ever seen in her peaceful life. It was a very handsome man; he had a very muscular body that a woman could never resist. His hair was a dark ebony shaped like a burning flame. Black feathered wings occupied his back. Bulma finished taking in the sight of the handsome stranger who lay lifeless on the green grass. Her eyes immediately became filled with shock as the man's eyes opened. They were red and filled with sadness. Bulma began to run until a strong hand grabbed her arm. Bulma used all the courage she had and looked into his eyes once again. They held a soft, warm glare that made her want to melt like a hot knife through butter. She struggled to break free of his grasp but was only pulled closer to his face. Their lips were inches away. She could feel his hot breath against her cheek. Her body shook rapidly with fear and pleasure. Bulma snapped out of gaze and pulled away from the mysterious stranger. "Who are you? Whats your name?" she asked him softly. "My name is Vegeta, I am the Prince of Darkness" he responded in a polite manner. Bulma couldn't help but feel relieved and safe by his presence" My name is Bulma, What are you doing here?" she tried not to sound too intimidating. Vegeta couldn't help but chuckle happily, he somehow felt a warm feeling of interest in this beautiful angel that sat before his eyes. "I guess I wanted to get away from home" Bulma smiled "Me too, I come here all the time to get some peace and quiet" Vegeta nodded "We all have our problems" Bulma wanted to continue her down to earth conversation with this mysterious prince until her father's voice echoed through the forest air. "Bulma!" Vegeta listened with curiosity" Who is calling for you, onna?" Bulma panicked. 'It's my dad, you better get out of here!" she yelled with fear. Vegeta began his departure. Bulma watched as her newfound friend disappeared in the shadows. She knew that this man came from the underworld, filled with evil and death. After all, he was the prince of darkness. Meanwhile, Vegeta made his way back to his dark abyss. He was happy to meet such an exotic creature who wasn't afraid of him. He wondered if he would ever see her again "One day, I will see you again, onna" he whispered to himself, softly. Author's note: Wow, that was a long chapter! It took me a while, but it was worth. Vegeta is very out of character. I kinda like it. Will these to lovers meet again? What will happen? Stay tuned for chapter 2, it will have more romance to come. Please feel free to read and review, thank you!  
  
*Im having a little conversation with Vegeta*  
  
Me: Well that was a good chapter, right Veggie?*smiles*  
  
Vegeta: DON'T CALL ME VEGGIE YOU STUPID GIRL!!!!!!  
  
Me: *sobs* you're so mean!  
  
Bulma:* pulls Vegeta's ear* apologize or you'll be sleeping on the couch for a month!!!!!  
  
Vegeta: GRRRRRRRR!!! Fine, IM SORRY!!!! Damn you onna!!!  
  
Bulma: Good Boy * pats him on the head* It's very romantic  
  
Vegeta: You pathetic weaklings make me sick!" * watches reruns of the TELETUBBIES*  
  
Me: lmao, well buhbye for now (  
  
Love, PurplePrincess15 


End file.
